


3 Times Eugene Was Tempted

by MistakeMakingInProgress



Category: No Fandom, Original Work
Genre: 3 Things, Aftercare, Anal Sex, Biting, Crying, Dirty Talk, Drunken Confessions, Drunken Kissing, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Hand Jobs, Light Angst, Light Bondage, M/M, Marking, Masochism, Mildly Dubious Consent, Mutual Pining, Nipple Play, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Overstimulation, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Sadism, Sexual Tension, Shameless Smut, Teasing, Wall Sex, he's okay though! he just got a little overwhelmed, these tags are a mess of porn goddamn, this is a rewrite of an old draft in my googledocs tbh
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-21
Updated: 2018-07-27
Packaged: 2019-06-13 17:13:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15369375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MistakeMakingInProgress/pseuds/MistakeMakingInProgress
Summary: ..And one time he gave in.Eugene Galloway has been trapped in this alternate fantasy realm for what feels like years, and this is the second occasion, just to put the cherry on top. Only this time, the demon prince that first ousted him from this world is on his side. Their alliance was built on the promise of fixing the prince's Underworld and in turn restore his place at the throne, thus repairing the balance. Their journey together hasn't been easy going, but eventually they find even grounds.





	1. The 3 Occasions

**Author's Note:**

> as you likely can tell, this is a 3+1 fic, but i'll also be including an alternate idea i had for these two at the end. yknow, just to also give it three chapters >;D this part won't have full on smut, but it does get a little heated for the 3rd moment. the +1 smut comes next chapter

The first time was probably the most confusing for him.

Eugene's party was trekking through a forest path that would eventually end at their next destination. Klaus remembered the name of the town more than he did, and it took Zanya's diffusing personality to keep him and Hiro from ripping each other apart every step of the way.

Eugene normally wasn't so aggressive towards really anyone, but he'd be lying through his teeth if he said he still wasn't positively  _livid_ with the prince. This was the man who he stabbed him in the stomach and shoved him over into lava. Even when he returned to the real world, he still had the scar of the searing blade. That'd happened when he was younger, a mere 15 year old boy that this dimension swore up and down was the prophet. The savior that would restore the peace. Eugene would have called himself a hero, but they used the word 'champion' fondly. Like he wasn't the first one to try and fix whatever problem arose.

It left him bitter and cynical, to the point he would sarcastically converse with the prince. Hiro returned the favor, whether out of mutual dislike or simply because of Eugene's distaste, he didn't know. And quite frankly didn't care. 

It got bad enough on this specific march that Klaus and Zanya shook their head and went on ahead, the small nymph child they were sent with in the orc's motherly arms. He didn't blame them for wanting to put distance between their spats; they were quite vicious with one another.

"You are the most ungrateful,  _irritating,_ sloppy excuse of royalty I've ever had the displeasure of meeting!" he snarled, pink eyes fiery with liquid fire. His eye color had shifted from an auburn brown the moment he'd fallen from the sky into the Lake of Rejuvenation. And while normally he was told they added a elegant charm to his person, they were burning with the sort of hatred one would never expect from such a soft color.

"And you're the most insufferable and difficult champion to grace Virem!" Hiro growled back, sparking the two to continuously elbow each other in the ribs. Eugene punched him in the side, and in turn the prince snapped and made a lunge for him. The boy yelped as they tumbled over into the brush, lashing out and clawing at the strong tanned forearms pinning him to the dirt.

"Get the fuck off me, princey pants!" he hissed, struggling and shoving at his face with one hand. He would have snickered at the squished expression the demon was making, but angry glow to his empty eyes made it seem less funny. It took a few more writhes and jerks for Hiro to finally pin his wrist down besides his head, teeth bared in angry triumph.

"Calm your goddamn shit, pissant."

"Make me, you fuckhole."

"...Alright, but you might moan a little-"

"Wait, wha- HEY, WHAT THE FUCK!" he shouted, sharp nails tearing his black turtleneck open at the chest. "Hiro, what the shit do you think you're doing, you asshole, if you break the truce--" He didn't have the time to squeeze out his threat, instead letting out a strangled cry as Hiro's sharp teeth clamped down around his nipple. He choked back on what he feared would have been a whimper, trying to wrench his wrists out of the prince's vice grip. After another slight clench of the jaw, he released him entirely, leaning back up with a huffed breath. There was blood dripping down his lip, and suddenly it made sense why the bite had stung so much. There was a perfect circle of teeth marks centered around his nipple, and it'd been so vicious and abrupt it'd broken skin. Eugene glanced from the tatters of his sweater up to the shit eating grin of the demon, and he could only stammer out snippets of the many insults he would have hurled at him.

"I did tell you that you might moan a little," he hummed slyly, smearing the blood off his mouth with his thumb and licking off the evidence.

"You-  _You fucking-_ What the hell-"

"Yes, yes, me. I'll let you recover while I catch back up with them." Eugene indignantly glared up while the prince hopped back to his feet and started walking back down the path, arms folded behind his head as he strode away. The savior glanced back to his chest before quickly averting his eyes and held the rip closed with one hand. He snatched his sword back up before sprinting after the demon's footprints. Zanya had given him a questioning glance, to which he muttered something about some branch catching his sweater and tearing it. He was glad Hiro hadn't said anything to disprove his lie.

* * *

The second time he should have been prepared, but he wasn't.

His comrades had gone out to converse with the locals, leaving them both alone in their rented inn lodgings. Eugene had been busy polishing his sword quietly, meticulously tending to the divine weapon. He'd found it at the grave of the last Champion, nestled under a tree besides the lake.

Hiro had quickly retreated to sleep, having taken the brunt of their previous skirmish. Zanya had been kind enough to wrap him up with bandages and gauze, but it must have been quite painful. But after several hours he stirred awake, grunting as he sat up. Eugene had long finished his polishing, and had been staring at the window at the movement of people and the setting sun resting on the treetops. He'd glanced back to the demon warily. Since the first occasion, Klaus had literally smacked some sense into them, chastising them for their divide. They'd learned to tolerate each other a little better since then though he still felt an unknown twinge in his abdomen every time he thought of the bite still healing. He'd shiver if it was even brushed, and he didn't understand why.

"They back yet?" he asked, his tone gravely from rest.

"No, probably won't be back for another half hour or so. mentioned something about getting us food."

"How considerate," he rumbled, swinging his legs over the edge of the mattress. His head tilted down as he groaned, cracking his back and rolling his shoulders. Eugene had to quickly look away when the prince stretched, his happy trail barely visible above the hem of his pants.

"Put on a shirt, will you?"

"Naaaah," he chuckled, gingerly standing up. "Shit, those hell hounds hurt much more when you're on the receiving end."

"Noooo, I wouldn't know anything about that," Eugene drawled, rolling his eyes. "Like I still don't get nightmares about those dogs practically chewing my legs."

"I said sorry like five times, man," Hiro groaned. Eugene could see him turn towards him in the window's reflection. "...You know."

"...I know? Is there more to that thought, or are you just going to leave it at that?"

"There's more, yes," he admitted, carefully strolling over so he could lean over the hero's shoulder. "It's just us in here, right? No sneaky assassins anywhere?"

"If there were, I would have let them shank you by now. Continue."

"So it's just alone in this room, with a locked door and two windows on the second story?"

"...Hiro, where are you going with this?" he asked, already reaching for his sword before the demon slammed the window shut and pounced. The younger let out another undignified squeal, crashing down onto the floor with him. "I thought we were cool!-"

"We are, this is just a perfect opportunity, savior."

"Opportunity for  _wha--_ " His eyes flashed with deja vu the moment Hiro hiked up his shirt, and he couldn't even push out a word before his teeth were back on his chest, this time latched onto the previously untouched nipple. He couldn't stifle the shaky gasp that came from his throat, a pointed tongue raking over the hypersensitive bud. Eugene could only stare up at the ceiling with ragged breathing, one hand digging his nails into the wall.

When the other pulled off, he was relieved to see no blood dripping down his chin. The demon did lick his lips with a delighted expression, eyes half lidded with a dim glow.

"You're quite sweet, Galloway. It's a shame that you're the only human in this realm, but maybe in a way that makes it better."

"You goddamn,  _motherfucking-_ " He didn't even get to finish calling the other a deviant before they both heard the jangle of keys outside, and Hiro quickly helped him onto his feet while Eugene shoved his shirt back down. The others were none the wiser, assuming they'd been having another argument. Though Klaus squinted at them, making them recant the oath to behave and work together as a team. It would have been less embarrassing if Eugene couldn't feel the steady ooze of blood from the fresh bite, and Zanya had cupped his face to ask if he was feeling sick. The whole time, Hiro had been smirkingbehindher. Like a total jerk.

* * *

The third time he'd been too inebriated to care, or maybe he'd actually wanted it to go further.

One of their stopping points had been hosting a party in their honor. Back home, he would have had to pass up the chance to drink until he was a year older, but here, they didn't care about his age. He was the  _Champion,_ the one who hadn't died and had come back for them.

He'd promised himself he'd only drink a little, but the 2 shots quickly became 7, and sudden the party was a blur of fuzzy neon colors and humming music. It'd been too much, and he wasn't so drunk that he didn't know his own limits. He'd excused himself upstairs, to his rented room. The price had been so affordable he didn't have to worry about anyone else stumbling in on him shirtless, and he even kicked off his shoes and pants.

Of course, he also forgot that he'd bunked up with Hiro, so they only had to fund two rooms instead of four. He'd squeaked when the other arrived, his arms sluggishly making a karate pose in his surprise.

"So you got bored of the party too, huh?" Hiro asked, ruffling his hair. Eugene knew he'd been drinking too, but he looked a lot more put together than he must have.

"Fuhk you, I jus' didn't feel like partyin' anymore," he slurred, flopping back over on the bed.

"I see. You look shitfaced."

"Fuck off,  _yew_ look fuggin' shitfaced."

"You aren't even looking at me." He sounded closer, and when Eugene finally turned to look over his shoulder, he nearly rolled off the bed in his surprised flail. The other had soundlessly approached the bed and was now lazing around on his half.

"When didja take ya damn shirt off?" he grumbled, blinking to try and keep his vision from swimming. Fuck, he had such beer goggles.

"Just now. Why, you're not about to complain when you're only in boxers and socks, are you?"

"Innit a little weird fer two guys to be almosht naked in the same bed?"

"Only if you make it weird. What, you want my teeth back on you?"

"I wANHT NUTHIN' OF THE SORT-" he cried, smacking the other with his pillow while the prince wheezed profusely.

"Alright alright, calm down, princess. The idea seems to have made you a little excited, though.." Eugene huffed before moving the pillow to his crotch, hoping to hide the tent in his boxers.

"The fuhk do you want, prinshey pantsh?" he huffed, looking away from him with an angry hum.

"I would have thought that much was obvious, but then again, I'm not sure how much you drank."

"Anshur my question, dickcheesh."

"Fine. I didn't feel like drinking anymore, but I wouldn't mind finishing what I started." Eugene shuddered when his voice kept dipping lower, and he shrank away at the arm suddenly blocking him in.

"Wh. Whuh d'you mean by that?"

" _Exactly_ what you think I do. Move the pillow, Galloway."

"N-No way!" he squeaked, trying to shove at his chest and keep the pillow covering himself. He quietly cursed himself for drinking so much; the demon easily brushed his hand aside and yanked the pillow out from his grip before promptly tossing it aside. He'd started to protest again before Hiro was pressed to his back, his hand already cupping him through his underwear. "W-wait wait wait, it'sh been a whi--!" he started, cutting himself off with a shivered groan. His fingers had dipped into his boxers and were curled around his half hard length, softly stroking him.

"Huh, I took you for the type to get whiskey dick, but I guess I was wrong," the prince commented, his voice softer now that he was nuzzled into Eugene's shoulder. The younger only quivered with a whine, his hands gripping the sheets in tight fists. He was practically putty in the demon's grasp, bucking his hips up into his hand with increasing desperation. It was perfect and magical to the prince, and he nipped at the pounding heartbeat he could feel rushing underneath Eugene's skin.

And yet. It wasn't right. This wasn't how he'd imagined this at all. The appeal suddenly draining, he gave Eugene's neck an apologetic kiss as he pulled his hand back out from his underwear. His fingertips felt wonderfully sticky, his own cock mourning the loss of a great opportunity. The other let out a confused whimper, which he silenced with a soft peck to his lips.

"Sh sh sh, it's alright, still here."

"M-Mhn, why'd you stop?" The tone of desperation was so needy Hiro thought he was about to go right back to ravaging him.

"You're too drunk, love, you can't consent to this," he explained, mentally slapping himself. He didn't think he had enough for his principles to be overwritten, but here they were. He wasn't going to do this, not while the boy was so drunk he could barely talk.

"The fuhk I can't-" Hiro gently thumbed over his stomach while he griped, softly biting at his neck again.

"Sorry love, I know I got you all hot and bothered for nothing. Maybe you were right, I might be a little drunk myself."

"Y-You total asshhooole," he whined, and Hiro gently shushed him again.

"Go to sleep, if you sleep off the alcohol, maybe I'll make it up to you in the morning." _If he even remembers this, anyways._

"Jerk." He didn't complain further, begrudgingly snuggling up to the royal. Hiro sighed in relief, thankful he didn't press the matter. He wasn't entirely sure he had the self restraint to not flip them over and take him right then and there if he'd insisted hard enough. He slinked an arm under the boy so he could spoon him properly, resting his forehead against him.

 

When they woke back up, Eugene had a throbbing hangover. He had to shakily sit up, shielding his eyes from the sunlight seeping into the room. It took him a moment to realize Hiro was busy eating next to him.

"Mornin' princess, regretting how much you drank now?"

"Fucking understatement, my head's killing me. Think I had a weird dream too."

"Oh? Do tell."

"Something something pillow fight, hand jo-- Oh  _god_ it wasn't a dream, was it."

"If you mean me nearly jerking you off, nah."

"y OU PERVERT YOU WERE GOING TO DICK ME--"

"Well, at first, I was. Knocked some sense into myself before I got that far." The demon chomped into his sandwich, glancing to the boy's look to gauge his reaction. It was unclear what he was thinking, his eyebrows quirked and his mouth hanging open a little.

"You. Didn't do it?"

"I didn't. You were too drunk to consent."

"...Th. Thank you. For, not taking advantage of me, anyways."

"The pleasure was all mine. Well, not really, I never got off."

" _Wow._ I say something nice and you make it dirty, you fucking lewd bastard."

"Meh, I can't be sorry. Put your pants on, Zanya wants us downstairs in five."

"Fine fine, whatever," he said, patting around for his discarded clothing. Eugene couldn't help the light smile on his lips. "I'll catch up, go tell Klaus not to bust in to whip our asses."

"If you insist, savior."

"Hey, real quick?"

"Yeah?"

"I might take you up on that offer. About making it up to me later."

"My my. How forward of you."

"Don't get excited yet, asshole."

"Too laaate~."


	2. Making Up For It

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry it took so long to get this one out, transitions are hecks. but now for the real smutty portion of this fic! well, aside from the promised alternate ending, that one gets real fuckin dirty. but for now, take this actually canon dicking uwu

Their first  ** _real_** time had been nothing short of mind blowing, the magic of their dance drowning out the world.

Eugene had been waiting for any opportunity to accept Hiro's offer, but the time had simply kept stretching. There was the occasional  _almost,_ where it'd looked like the coast was clear, and he'd worked up the courage, only for one of his friends to suddenly pop up and absolutely blue ball him.

It was one of the most infuriating things he couldn't openly get angry about, lest his want for intimacy be revealed. Zanya always mistook the sudden flush to his cheeks for illness, thankfully, though he felt like Klaus had suspicions. The lich always seemed to sense when Eugene was ready to make a move, and it was foiled quickly. 

The interruptions had gotten so persistent that when they finally had a moment alone, he didn't have the energy to even apply the effort. It'd been weeks since their last stop, so he was more than grateful to collapse onto a cushioned mattress and pass out for the evening.

He was lucky the sound of his party members had stirred him from his practical coma, the noise of their departure just enough to inspire curiosity. He quietly padded out from his room, blearily rubbing at his eyes. The moon was hanging high in the clouds, that much he could tell, but he was a little miffed as to why suddenly it seemed like he had their whole lodge to himself.

"Cylps got them fired up," Hiro piped up, making Eugene jump and his heart leap into his throat. "Mentioned something about the villagers having a firework tradition for full moons."

"Ah," he replied blankly, his heart still coming down from his scare. "Think it holds any truth?"

"It might," the demon shrugged, "I wouldn't be surprised. They woke you up on their way out, huh?"

"Yeah, felt the door slam shut. What about you, what're you doing up?"

"Couldn't sleep, you know how it is."

"Yeah yeah, different sleeping patterns on this plane than the Underworld." He tiredly shuffled over to the window to watch his friends go, their newest member leading them down the wood path with a whoop in the distance. He moved until he could settle onto the couch provided by the villagers, grumbling lightly. "Would have been nice to sleep more."

"I mean," Hiro began, his head propped up by his hand, "there's plenty of tricks I know for getting back to sleep."

"Didn't take you to be the type to know and/or care about that kind of stuff."

"You get exhausted when you have to be the sole heir to the throne. I do know of one method that always worked."

"Do fuckin' tell, I could use the extra hours before we inevitably gotta ward off some dastardly evil trying to eat our asses."

"Getting off usually helps." It took exactly three heartbeats for Eugene's head to jerk up with the realization, stumbling over his words instantaneously. "Oh! W-Well, I- I uh. Yeah! Er. That came out weird--" The champion glared at the prince as he broke down into a giggly mess. "Hey, fuck off, you sprung that on me and I've been awake for five minutes."

"I know, I'm sorry, it's just-" he paused to laugh again, "God, your face was so perfect, I saw the moment where it clicked."

"Shut up, sulfur boy, it's not my fault I'm inherently innocent."

"You? Innocent? I bit you once and you arched like it was the best thing of your life." Eugene's face flushed, and he turned away to look at the wall next to him.

"Yes, well, it sorta was-" He looked back at the prince when he gasped, only to see an expression of genuine surprise.

"You're joking, you're a virgin?"

"...Kind of, I only had two girlfriends, and I never made it past 3rd base." It wasn't the best thing to admit, let alone to someone as devious as the practical prince of Hell, but a tiny part of him was more than a little pleased to see real surprise on his face.

"The people back in your realm must be either blind or have incredibly poor taste to not have had you already," he insisted, and his look of shock slowly faded into one of sly eagerness. "Well, what they can't appreciate I can, right?"

"H-Hey, hold on a second, where are you going with that?" Some devious part of him already knew where this could be heading. But he wasn't going to let the demon know that. They'd danced like this before, toying with each other by playing their role to deceive. This wasn't life or death, though; this dance was one of  _courtship,_ and somehow that was more exciting than any heart pounding scuffle.

"You remember when we were both a little drunk, and in the morning, you took me up on making it up to you later?"

"..Yeah, I do-"

"Why not right now then? They're all out of the house, and nobody's going to question what comes from up here, thanks to your status," the prince chimed, already shifting around to stand up.

"W-Wait, time out real quick!" he exclaimed, and the prince actually paused. "..I-I want to. Set one standard, before we get to it."

"Go on?" the demon asked, head tilted as he started to undo his jeans.

"...You gotta catch me first!" With his declaration, he quickly dashed off, leaving the prince to blink in confusion for a moment.

"Wh- You little shit, get back here!" he laughed, grinning to himself as he just tugged his belt off fully and zipped his pants back up. This chess piece was familiar to him too. The days of chasing the hero through his brimstone and fire corridors came to mind, and that same liquefied energy boiled his blood. Ohhh, he was going to make the champion remember _just_ how quick footed he could be.

* * *

The prince had his work cut out for him. Nothing had changed with five years of absence. Eugene could still slip and duck  _just_ out of his clutches, and he continued to evade him for a good half hour before Hiro decided the chase needed to be cut short, lest it never end. One quick spark of magic and Eugene careened into the wall besides the bedroom door over the slippery floor, squeaking as he slammed into it. Hiro would have died laughing at his expression of surprise any other time, but there's been a prize promised to him if he caught the hero, and he intended on getting it.

Eugene yelped when hands were slammed onto the wall either side of him, Hiro's arms locking him in. He flicked his eyes up to meet the triumphant smirk the demon had plastered on his face, eyes shining with an electric excitement.

"You totally cheated to do that," he huffed, hands lifting to rest on his chest. Their hearts was still pounding from their chase.

"You call it cheating, I call it evening the playing field," he hummed back, sliding his hands down to grip his lithe hips. He was colder than the demon was, but in a way he loved that. Everything in his home realm was scalding hot.

"Yeah yeah, same thing- Oi!" he squinted at Hiro when he was lifted up, instinctively hooking one leg around him, not that it was needed. 

"What? I caught you, now I make the rules."

"That's not how this-" He bit at his bottom lip when Hiro cupped his cheek, and he had to break their eye contact to keep from immediately falling apart. Months of this tense exchange had left him high strung, and he feared if he didn't keep his composure, he'd surely descend into a shaking and pleading mess. But no, not yet. If the prince wanted anything like that from him, he'd have to earn it. "...You make a good point."

"But of course," he chuckled, nosing at his neck before slowly mouthing over his pulse. He made a move to shift before his wrists were firmly pinned besides his head. "I've caught myself a champion, now what to do with him?~"

"Oh n-nooo," he whined, purposely dressing up his tone to be overly dramatic, "please don't hurt me, I'll do anything, Mr. Demon!"

"Don't go killing the mood now," he snorted, chastising him with a soft bite. Eugene could only giggle quietly, gently tugging at his wrists in silent protest. He felt the other lightly massage him before moving his hands to rest on his shoulders. "If you move those, I'm afraid I'll have to do something more drastic to get you to behave.."

"Me, behaving? Not a chance, hot head," he breathed, even as he balled up his fists to grip at his shirt. Even if they played their parts falsely, no good actor doesn't retain a piece of their act after the fact. And even if he'd never admit it to himself, they clearly knew exactly where they wanted to be in this tango. Eugene couldn't imagine ever topping the prince, which was fine, because he never really  _wanted_ to. Domination was not in his blood, but he did have several bratty bones in his body. Just enough to make this dance real, and genuine. Enough they knew this wasn't some watercolor fantasy.

His breath hitched with the hands pulling at his boxers, and he could already feel the other's anticipation in his impatient tugs. He shifted just enough they could be yanked off, the article sliding down his leg until it hung off his foot. He flicked it away, moving his other leg to join at his waist. The demon's arms were now supporting his back, sharp teeth leaving fresh marks all across his nape and beneath his jaw.

"I d-don't think the turtleneck's gonna hide most of these-"

"Good. I'm going to tug your collar down to show _all_ of them if Klaus asks." Eugene fixed him with an indignant glare, but he eventually brought his forehead to rest against the older's shoulder. He'd always felt warm to the touch, like there was boiling water flowing under his tanned skin, but that same heat felt so much more intense now that they were pressed so intimately close. Just thinking about all of the occasions the boy had imagined straddling the royal's lap make his face flush.

"Don't- Don't talk so much, I'm not going to keep up at this rate," he huffed, teasing hands moving his inner thighs open whilst the other ground harshly up into him. The jeans did nothing to hide the raging hard on pressed up against him, but really, Eugene couldn't find himself any room to be annoyed by it.

"Isn't that the fun of this, though?" he murmured, digging around in his pocket. "You'll be a quivering mess, and I can just keep droning on and on about how good you look slammed into a wall."

"S-Stop iiiit," he whined, glancing down when he heard a soft pop. "..How long have you had that?"

"A while," Hiro admitted, "didn't think Klaus would be so much of a cock block."

'Where'd you even get it, there's no way you bought that from the item shops on our trip," he scoffed, though he had to look away from the bottle. He still had some semblance of dignity.

"You'd be correct, but that's a little secret for later, yeah?" Eugene could feel soft vibration of his purrs, and it served as a good distraction for what was going on just a few inches from his hips. He could only shift impatiently, crossing his legs behind Hiro's back.

"Well, hurry up, will you?" Hiro merely chuckled before nuzzling Eugene's jaw bone.

"Impatient as ever, little hero." Eugene huffed, ready to say some scathing remark before jolting with a choked up yelp, his face buried back into the demon's shoulder. He'd purposely egged him on to provide a distraction, two fingers already up to the second knuckle already lightly working him. He softly whined at the firm pressure of fingers, squirming in place. They were actually going to do it, and he couldn't be more certain that this is what he wanted. Screw his quest, screw the dark powers, to hell with all of it. Here, in safe arms, was exactly what he needed.

"H-Hurry  _up,_ I'm ready to vibrate out of my skin," he grumbled, his heels digging into Hiro's back. He could feel him twitch with stifled laughter.

"I would have never guessed you were so needy when we first met," he hummed, giving a few more harsh pumps before slowly pulling his fingers back out. "You sure you're a virgin?"

"Eat my ass and get on with it, jerkface."

"Some other time, maybe. But if you insist, love." He blinked a little at the pet name. Unexpected, but pleasing to the ears. He mulled a moment further before he jerked his hips a little with an insistent note. "Yeah, yeah, patience. I absolutely refuse to go in dry."

"For my comfort or your own?" he asked, shifting his arms so he had a more solid grip.

"..Yes," he answered simply, snorting at himself. Eugene could tell he was a little preoccupied, so he merely sat still and allowed him to sufficiently lube himself. He fidgeted with renewed excitement once he felt something graze his inner thigh. " _Relax,_ it was my hand, you tart," he snickered again.

"Fuck you, stop teasing meee!" he whined, tugging at his shirt. "Do me already, before they come back or something."

"Fine, but do me one favor: stop talking for a bit at least, you can get loud once we actually start~."

"...Alright, fine-" Eugene chewed at his lip, glancing to Hiro when he nuzzled back into his neck and started mouthing at him. They stayed like that for a time before he felt Hiro's hand slide down to grip his waist, and  _finally,_ he roughly slammed into him, pushing a shaky squeal out from his chest. One hand moved to grip wine tinged brown locks of the demon, tangling his fingers into the mussed hair. His hips hadn't moved yet, and he could tell from the shudder of his shoulders that it was taking quite the amount of willpower to do so. Experimentally, he tensed up slightly, smugly grinning at the hitch of breath he received.

"You g-goddamn little shit," he chuckled, and Eugene stuck his tongue out slightly, not that the other would see his bratty defiance. "Fine, you wanna be like that?" He gave another harsh thrust, nails digging into his hip as he kept with the rough pace. Eugene was gripping a fistful of his shirt, moaning and whining out while he writhed uselessly in his hold. Hiro had to admit, he hadn't expected the defiant and spiteful Eugene Galloway to be so complacent during sex, but it was a refreshing change from his usual snarky behavior.

Though it only made it better that he was the first to reduce him down to a submissive mess. And if he had it his way, he'd be the only one to ever have him like this.

"Harder," he begged breathlessly, his legs tightly curved around him.

"My my, how were you ever a prude?" he smirked, his other hand moving to join at his hip, firmly yanking him back into his thrusts. Eugene choked out a few more noises before just resting the side of his head on his shoulder, noises tumbling freely from his lips. Hiro had courted many people and taken them to bed, but this? It may as well have been his birthday, to get someone this genuinely responsive and inexperienced. He clamped his jaw back down on his neck, shifting so one knee was pressed to the wall behind them. For leverage, of course. He could feel the human's insides tighten with overwhelming need, his sounds already pitching higher. "So soon?" he asked, sinking his teeth back into him. He was a virgin, of course his stamina wasn't that impressive. Yet.

"S-Stop mocking me and just l-let me finish,  _please-_ " he pleaded, bucking his hips frantically.

"Say you're mine." Hiro held his hips in place, pleased to feel the mindless squirming. "Come on now, UJ, _say it~._ "

"Please, fuck, I'm yours I'm yours, just let me cum, holy shit," he rambled, pupils blown wide with unmatched lust. Well, he was he to deny him? He snaked his arms around the boy to solidify his grip, before mercilessly pounding him into the wall. The slightest noise was music, Eugene's eyes edged with tears. It only took a few moments longer before he arched up with a strained keen, finally tipped over the glorious edge with white hot stars he knew only he could see. Taunt with overstimulation, he could only soundlessly gasp out as Hiro rode him through his high, teeth biting through his skin with a single firm thrust. He tensed a little at the flood of searing heat, whining a little in discomfort; he should have guessed  _every_ body fluid was hotter than normal instead of only his blood. Hiro shakily pressed his forearm to the wall, already wobbling in place with the afterglow's fade.

"Jesus," he breathed, chest heaving raggedly.

"I thought you said you didn't have Jesus in this world," Eugene joked, his voice hoarse and his throat dry. "God, my thighs feel so tacky now."

"Worth it?"

" ** _So_** _fucking worth it,_ " he agreed, humming his approval while he nuzzled at Hiro's face.

"I'll keep that in mind for the next time we get some peace." The demon was practically glowing, his eyes literally. He carefully pulled out of him with a grunt, Eugene wincing a little with oversensitive nerves protesting from the friction. "You wan' take a shower?" he slurred, voice thick with a content thrum.

"Naaaah, fuck that, I'm exhausted. So rough~," he whimpered, pouting with a playful glimmer to his pink eyes. "Carry me to bed, my liege."

"Oh  _now_ you give me credit for being royalty," he snorted, scooping him up nonetheless. He hugged close to the walls, his knees still a little shaky—it'd been too long since a good and rough fuck like that, in his defense—as he strode into Eugene's room. "Shall I assume you're the cuddly type?"

"Damn right I am, c'mere, asshole." The other tugged him into bed and almost immediately threw the blanket over both of them, draping his arms over Hiro's side. He'd already buried his face in his chest, a dopey smile plastered on his lips.

"Cute little shit," the prince commented, stroking the unkempt mop of black hair that belonged to his newest lover. The difference between this one, and all his previous nights of bated breath and sticky thighs, was he actually cared for this boy snuggled up to him. Months of fighting against each other, and now alongside each other. Arguments and distressed screams of their pair's name at the wrong turn. It all came down to this playful banter and fiery passion.

The demon could get used to waking up and seeing that face.

Eugene had mumbled something about reeking of sex before he'd dozed off, still gently smiling in his sleep. Hiro carefully flopped over, hooking his arms under the boy and pulling him closer.

If at the end of the day, Eugene did want to return home, to his world, he hoped it wasn't too much to ask to give him the time to find a suitable heir to his throne. He wasn't letting his little human go anywhere without him now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> bet you weren't expecting a kinky bitch like Hiro to actually be a soft boi, but there you go, two dorks in love


End file.
